The present invention relates generally to caller identification devices, and more particularly, is directed to a caller identification device with a message function.
In conventional work environments, most telephone messages are manually recorded by a secretary on a pre-printed "while you were out" message slip having a format which includes spaces for writing the caller's name, telephone number, and a simple message such as "telephoned", "returned your call", etc. Such pre-printed message slips allow a secretary to quickly transcribe messages with little effort.
With the advent of calling party identification (CPID) services now available, most of the information needed for the "while you were out" message slip is automatically available. Specifically, currently sold devices allow the caller's name and telephone number to be displayed while the telephone rings. If the caller identification device has memory, the names of recent callers can be recalled at a later time.
However, such caller identification devices do not provide any additional information that indicates the caller's intentions. Accordingly, a caller identification device is not sufficient to replace the "while you were out" message slips.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 31,789 to Hashimoto discloses a device for displaying a caller's telephone number while the telephone is ringing. Although Hashimoto does disclose providing the device with an electronic printer in order to print out a record of the telephone numbers of calls received while the owner of the device is absent, there is no disclosure of using the device to relay messages from the caller to the owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,956 to Doughty discloses a method and apparatus for displaying CPID information at a called telephone station during the silent interval between ringing. Doughty describes an apparatus that can be used to receive alphanumeric messages from a caller, but these messages are not stored. Rather, these messages are only displayed during the silent interval.
Further, various devices have recently been provided for sending the caller's number from a caller identification device to a pager unit. However, again, only the caller's number is known, and additional messages are not provided. One such device is sold by Brother under the trademark "TeleGenie". Another such device is sold by Fans Telecom, Inc. under the trademark "FANS". In the latter device, there is an additional function in which a secretary can press a button to inform the owner of the device, through his or her pager, to call the office. However, there is no provision for a caller to leave a message by means of a caller identification device.